


Peter Parker the Newest Intern at Nelson and Murdock

by FortisPuella



Series: The Devil and the Spider [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Goofy Peter Parker, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Karen is so sassy, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Peter is trying so hard, Precious Peter Parker, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: Peter Parker is the newest intern at Nelson and Murdock! Undoubtedly he's going to get into some trouble. But with Matt and Foggy there to watch his back, it's sure to turn out all right in the end, right?





	1. First Day of Work

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have Karen know about Daredevil for this. Besides that this is a continuation from my series so go check that out if you'd like!

It was the first day of summer break and unlike most of the children running about New York, Foggy Nelson was not happy. He hadn’t been up for more than an hour and he was already having a bad day. He’d slept through his alarm. Then his hair wouldn’t lay flat. Next, he burnt him morning bagel and then almost immediately dropped it while he locked his front door. He’d had to sprint to the subway, which had been pack and crowded. It was overflowing with screaming kids with overly exhausted parents. He’d tried to brush up on his case load. But the baby sitting next to him had drooled all over his papers. When Foggy left the subway, the temperature had spiked, making everything hot and humid. 

Foggy pulled on his jacket. The thicker material was already overheating him.  
Damn. He silently swore to himself. The forecast said it was supposed to be chilly today. He shrugged the fancy layer as he started up the stairs to the office. It took him an extra five minutes to make it to the office. He was sweating profusely as he opened the door. He took three steps in, called “MATT! Sorry I’m-” before he was almost run over by a floppy haired boy propelling himself forward on a wheelie chair. 

“Morning Foggy!” called Peter Parker, as he zipped across the office, both hands holding mugs of hot coffee. 

“Hey! Watch it kid!” shouted Foggy. Peter just laughed and, without slowing momentum, placed one of the cups of coffee on Karen’s desk. 

“Don’t be rude this early.” tisked Karen.

“He’s going to spill hot coffee on himself! I’m not taking our first intern to the hospital on his first day, with the first hour of him being here!” Foggy shot back. 

“Don’t worry Foggy! I got this” chirped Peter. His speed slowed to a stop right besides Matt. Matt, who was trying and failing not to laugh, took the cup of coffee from Peter. Foggy grumbled to himself. 

“You want some coffee Foggy! I just made it!” Peter said quickly. Karen took a tentative sip and made a slight face.

“It’s… strong.” She commented. 

“Yeah!” Pete grinned. “That’s what I was going for. Extra strong and extra hot! Gotta make sure your minds is all tingly and awake to help people!”

“Fine. I’ll take a cup.” said Foggy. Peter beamed. Still sitting on the chair, he positioned his legs against the wall to push himself across the room again. 

“Only if you walk over there yourself!” shouted Foggy, putting up a warning hand to stop Peter. Peter had a blank look for a moment that almost immediately broke into a grin.

“On it!” shouted Peter as he jumped out of the chair and raced across the room. 

“I said walk!” yelled Foggy behind him. With a groan, Foggy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Matt, still chuckling, walked over. 

“Try and remember you were the one who wanted to hire him.” whispered Matt as Peter flung himself towards the coffee pot.

“Yeah, remind me to not make snap judgments after near death experiences.” Grumbled Foggy. Karen walked over.

“I think it’ll be nice to have some youthful energy around the office.” She said. 

“Karen, I don’t think you’re that much older than him.” Karen smiled sweetly. 

“And we don’t have to pay him.” She reminded them. 

“And we don’t have to pay him.” Foggy and Matt echoed.

Foggy watched Peter as he filled up a cup. True, it had been his idea to have Peter be their intern for the summer. It had been said partly in jest. But most of it had been serious. He had seen first hand what Matt had been dealing with for the last few months; a headstrong idiot child who would throw himself into danger at the drop of a hat. Foggy hoped the internship would give him and Matt the opportunity to watch out for Peter during the day. Try and stamp some good old self preservation into him. But also, Foggy had worked with Peter to save Matt. And although he wouldn’t admit it yet, not even to himself, those moments spent together had started to open Foggy’s eyes to what Matt saw in the kid. Besides, having him around might help lift some of the somber gloom that normally hung-over Nelson and Murdock Attorney’s at Law. Already their tiny office space seemed brighter, more alive. Foggy couldn’t help a small smile as Peter deposited the cup of coffee into Foggy’s outstretched hand. Foggy took a sip. It was simply dreadful. He mentally added teaching Pete how to make a good cup of joe to the list. 

“Alright Pete. We got a couple minutes till our first client is supposed to arrive. Help me set up the conference room!” 

“Yes sir!” Said Pete; he made a beeline for the coffee.

“Don’t serve that! Just- get over here!” Foggy cried and chased after Peter. Ushering him into the conference room. 

Matt couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Karen turned to him, smiling. 

“So, this is the great Spiderman.” Karen said. Matt nodded. 

“Somehow I thought he’d be taller; definitely older.” 

“I felt the same.” Said Matt. 

“He’s so young. It’s a surprise the city hasn’t eaten him up yet. I’m glad he’s got Daredevil watching his back at night.” Said Karen. Matt smiled. 

“And now, he’s got you looking after him during the day.” Karen continued. 

“I’m going to try.” Said Matt. Karen gave a simpering smile. 

“Aw…. You’re such a good da-.” Matt cut Karen off with a playful shove with his elbow. 

“Knock it off.” Matt laughed uncomfortably. 

“Fine. I’ll go get the files. Mrs. Alba should be here soon.” Matt nodded silently, suddenly becoming very interested in his coffee. Karen made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a scoff but left without another world. 

Matt didn’t have long to dwell on his thoughts though. Within minutes Mrs. Alba was knocking on the door. She was an elderly woman, nearly as blind as Matt was. Immediately after Matt opened the door, she shoved an oversized container of canned peaches into his hands. 

“Oh, thank you so much for meeting me so early! I do hope you got enough sleep, dear. Those are for you, as a thank you of course. Now where’s Foggy.” Mrs. Alba spoke every word quickly and as usual Matt felt slightly lost. 

“Mrs. Alba!” cried Foggy, bringing the woman into a firm hug. 

“Well good morning Foggy. It’s good to see you again.” The women laughed. Foggy released her. 

“And who is this!” asked Mrs. Alba as Peter peaked around the corner. 

“Our new intern. Peter Parker.” Said Matt.

“An intern! Oh, you boys are really moving up in the world.” 

“We sure are mam.” Said Foggy. “Now if you’ll just head in here, well update you on your case.” Foggy smiled warmly and helped guild Mrs. Alba to a chair.


	2. Mrs. Alba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I've started a new job and I've gotten less time to write. The next chapter will be longer!

The case, as it turns out, was not a pretty one. Despite Mrs. Alba’s cheery demeanor, she was in dire straits. Her grandson, a sweet kid by all accounts, named Joey had gotten himself in a world of trouble. At sixteen he’d already gotten mixed up with so low-level drug dealers, gotten cold feet, turned witness on the whole operation, had a hit put on him, and now he was missing. The last three months of Mrs. Alba’s life had been spent in worry and tears. She’d been the one to convince Joey to go the police and that had ended poorly. Now, with Joey missing for three days, Mrs. Alba was at her wits end.

 

Peter had sat quietly in the corner the whole time, taking notes. He’d seen people cry before; he’d seen it dozens of times as Spiderman. He knew that this meeting was going to be hard. He’d prepared himself. But, watching this sobbing woman cry into Foggy’s shoulder, Peter could barely handle it. When Karen had left to get Mrs. Alba a cup of calming tea, she’d brought one for Peter as well. She squeezed his arm kindly before passing the other cup of tea to Mrs. Alba. Mrs. Alba took it gratefully and took a long sip. Peter tried gulping his own down, trying to distract himself for a second. He was chugging his tea as Mrs. Alba continued.

 

“I just want my grandson found. Since his father died it’s just been us. I have to know what happened to him. I have to know if he’s okay, where he is.”

 

“We understand Mrs. Alba. And we will do everything we can to find him.” Mrs. Alba nodded but cried harder into her tea. Foggy put a comforting arm around her.

 

“I just… he’s all I have left in the world. I’m lost without him.” Peter made a sort of quiet choking sob sound. He barely registered he made it. He was just so overcome with emotion. Quickly, Matt nodded ever so slightly to Karen. She stood up and walked over to Peter. She put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly.

 

“Will you come help me for a quick second?” Peter nodded, whipping a few tears away. He stood up and silently followed Karen out of the room. He could already feel his cheeks going red.  

 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to… She just reminded me of my aunt and I…” Peter blurted out the moment the door closed. Karen just smiled sweetly.

 

“It’s alright Peter. There was a lot of emotion in that room.” Peter nodded and sat quietly next to Karen and waited.

 

“You know, I’ve cried in front of lots of clients.” Karen said. Peter smiled.

 

“Really?” Karen nodded as Matt, Foggy, and Mrs. Alba excited the conference room.

 

“Alright, you take it easy now. We’ll let you know as soon as we know anything.” said Foggy as he closed the door. Foggy turned towards Peter; he had a frustrated grimace, but he didn’t say anything. Peter averted his eyes. Peter always had a sinking suspicion that Foggy didn’t like him too much. And that grimace didn’t seem to quell Peter’s worries about the topic.

 

“Alright.” said Matt. “Mrs. Alba gave us a couple good leads. Karen, can you start doing so research from here?” Karen gave a small nod, already turning to her computer.

 

“I’m heading to have a little meeting with this crowd Joey’s been hanging around. Foggy, Peter you two check out the last place he was seen.” The frown on Foggy’s face tightened. Foggy pulled slightly on Matt’s arm.

 

“Can I ah, talk to you for a minute.” Matt raised an eyebrow but allowed Foggy to lead him into the side room. Peter and Karen watched them go.

 

“I’m going with you. Don’t stick me with the kid.” Foggy whispered, angrily.  

 

“It won’t be that bad.” Matt tried to reassure him.

 

“You’re going to talk to some dangerous men, Matt. You won’t be Daredevil. You’ll just be lawyer Matt. You need backup.”

 

“I _need_ you to watch out for Peter.”

 

“You know when I agreed to this, I didn’t think I was going to be a babysitter.”

 

“Stop that. You’re not a babysitter. You’re helping Peter. I think he might be good at this.”

 

“Oh yeah. Him sobbing in front of Mrs. Alba shows lots of promise.” Foggy scoffed.

 

“Come on. It shows empathy. Look, I’m sure you’ll connect with Peter once you spend more time with him. And I’ll be fine.” Foggy quickly stole a glance in Peter’s direction and almost immediately sighed. Peter was leaning over the computer, helping Karen, but his eyes were glued on Matt and Foggy. If he thought he was being subtle, it wasn’t. It was painfully obvious. He was staring at the two with a mix of pure confusion and fear. His big eyes were locked on Foggy. All of Foggy’s anger lessened by a degree.

 

“Fine.” Foggy said crisply. He strode back to Peter, grabbing his jacket as he went.

 

“Come on kid. Let’s get going.” Peter’s eyes immediately lit up. A wonky smile spread across his face and he raced to get his coat.


	3. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy and Peter go on their first adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! My summer has been crazy and I've been dealing with some wild writers block! But I'm back and I'll be posting more consistently! Pinky Promise! Thank you everyone whose still reading this!

It only took Foggy five minutes into the ride to become increasingly annoyed with Peter. Foggy was sure many people found Peter charming, Matt being one of them. But Foggy wasn’t one of them. Foggy had never liked kids much. He was good with them, better than Matt usually was. But Foggy struggled to relate to teens and could never seem to handle the unbridled energy of a child. Foggy found children annoying and if there was one thing Foggy Nelson couldn’t stand, it was being annoyed. And besides, it wasn’t like kids were lining outside their office to give him the chance to get to know any. Still, Matt liked Peter so Foggy tried to as well. But this kid was too much. Peter  was loud and filled with so much energy. Foggy didn’t remember being that rambunctious when he was a kid. But Peter seemed to have an endless supply of it. Foggy’s own energy seemed to be sapped away and siphoned to Peter. Peter talked the entire train ride, fast and loud. Foggy didn’t listen. Foggy could tell that Peter was trying but Foggy was too tired to deal with it.

 

Peter fidgeted in the seat, knees rattling against each other, knocking into Foggy. Foggy shifted in his seat, trying to scoot as far away as he could in the train. But Peter just leaned in closer, almost vibrating in his seat from his excitement. His eyes were alight with enthusiasm and for a moment Foggy almost softened. But then he opened his mouth again and Foggy just groaned. 

 

“This is so exciting isn’t it! I mean I’ve investigated before. But you know, that’s different. This is so much more official and in daylight and all. I bet it’ll be way easier to see all the clues when it’s not dark out! What do you think Foggy? … Well I think it’ll be easier … Foggy? … which stop are we getting off again?” 

 

Foggy didn’t respond, just stood up as the train stopped abruptly, Foggy sped out, with Peter following closely behind. He was chattering behind him, asking something. But Foggy just muttered some vague answer and walked on. Peter didn’t seem to mind and kept talking, bouncing next to him. 

 

The train had dropped them off in what most would consider a not good part of town. It was populated by mostly abandoned and boarded up buildings. The sidewalk was cracked, garbage was piled up outside of homes, and grafiti was littered about. There were bars on the windows and curtains were drawn inside what few residences were actually occupied. 

 

Foggy scanned the house numbers. He spotted the place quickly. It was a small closed down store or perhaps a small warehouse. The sign hanging in front was so decrepit that the words had rusted off. All Foggy could make out was some sort of tire… or maybe it was a donut. The front windows were boarded up and there was a large sign swinging from the front door that read, 

 

DO NOT ENTER

 

Foggy threw out a hand, stopping Peter from skipping past the place. 

 

“Alright, this is it.” said Foggy. Peter nodded. 

 

“Seems like the kind of spooky place were looking for right Foggy?” Foggy grunted in response and headed for the front door. 

 

“Do you think anyone will be there?” asked Peter, nervously. Foggy scoffed. 

 

“What? Some big superhero like yourself scared of a place like this?” Peter made a face. 

 

“No. Not really. I mean if I  _ did  _ have to fight anyone here it be hard. Cuz you know, throwing some webbing at a bad guy without my costume on isn’t the best idea. Plus I’d have to make sure you were safe.” Foggy frowned as he carefully pushed open the front door. 

 

“I’m the one babysitting you, got that.” said Foggy, a bit sharper than he meant. 

 

“But Matt told me to watch out for you.” Peter said, earnestly. 

 

“Matt told  _ me  _ to watch out for  _ you  _ okay? Now stay close.” Peter nodded and followed Foggy into the building. 

 

...

 

The place had at one point been used as a hideout, that much was clear. Broken chairs and tables were clustered together. Moth eaten blankets were thrown on a ripped couch in front of a cracked TV. There was even a dented fridge making a loud rattling sound in the corner. 

 

Peter gave a low, soft whistle. 

 

“Well this place sure seems abandoned.” said Peter as he walked in. Foggy’s brow tightened. Something felt off. 

 

“Come on. Let’s take a look around, I want to get out of here as soon as possible.” said Foggy, nervously. Peter nodded and began poking through. He picked up a couple of blanket but threw them down hurriedly after getting a whiff. Foggy went to the fridge and opened it. There were several containers of take out and a couple of packs of beer. 

 

“Huh.” Said Foggy, mostly to himself. “You’d think they’d at least take the beer.” Peter chuckled slightly. 

 

There was a crack off to the left. Peter’s head whipped around. His spider sense wasn’t going off, but something definitely wasn’t right. A rat scattered across the ground and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Still, he turned to Foggy. 

 

“Foggy... I don’t think that kids here… I think we should leave.” Foggy gave a short snort. 

 

“Pff, what are you scared?” 

 

“I just have a bad feeling, that’s all.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not hungry or something?” 

 

“No it’s one of my,” Peter lowered his voice, “ powers.” Foggy turned around and stared at Peter. 

 

“You serious?” Peter nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve got sort of a danger sense.” 

 

“Seems pretty useful.”

 

“Yeah it can be. It usually works pretty well.” 

 

“And you’re getting this… ‘feeling’ right now?” Peter nodded. 

 

“I know this place is abandoned but-”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING.” Slowly, Peter and Foggy turned around. A massive, hulking man was standing in the doorway close to Peter. He was one of the meanest looking men either Peter or Foggy had seen and he was staring daggers at the two of them. 

 

“Not abandoned! Not abandoned! Foggy run!” screamed Peter. Peter turned on his heel and tried to sprint towards the front door. But, the man’s reflexes were good; he grabbed Peter by the back of his collar. In one swift move he lifted Peter in the air and threw him to the ground. There was a loud crack as Peter hit the had floor. Peter let out a soft groan and rolled onto his stomach. He tried to push himself into a standing position, but before he got the chance the man delivered a swift kick to his stomach, sending Peter crashing back to the ground. Peter lay motionless, temporarily stunned. 

 

Foggy stared at them, mind blank. He couldn’t think, couldn’t process the situation. But is legs could. Without realizing it, Foggy was sprinting towards the man. 

 

“Hey!” screamed Foggy. The man turned to face him, ignoring Peter for a moment who quickly scurried away. With a yell, Foggy tackled into the man, shoving him away from Peter. They landed in a heap of limbs. But the man wasn’t down for long. While Foggy laid, slightly dazed on the ground, the man was on top of him, raining down punches. 

 

“Get off him!” shouted Peter as he ripped the man off of Foggy. Peter helped Foggy up as shouting started from the other rooms.

 

“GREG?” 

 

“WHAT’S GOING ON?”

 

“FUCKING INTRUDERS!” shouted Greg, picking himself off the ground. “GET OUT HERE!” Men flooded into the room. They seemed to appear from the woodworks. Within moments Peter and Foggy were surrounded. 

 

“Foggy?” Peter asked, fear tinging his voice. “What do we do?” 

 

“Punch them dude. What do you normally do?” Peter gave Foggy a frightened glance as the men closed in on them. 

 

“I usually have my face covered.” whispered Peter. “I look like a skinny kid; if I start throwing people around it’ll be suspicious.”

 

“Shit.” cursed Foggy. 

 

“I’ll ask you again,” said Greg. “What the FUCK are you doing here?” 

 

“Nothing! Just… house… hunting…” stumbled Peter. 

 

“House hunting? Really?” grumbled Foggy. 

 

“Shhhh they’re buying it.” whispered Peter. 

 

“We’re really not.” said Greg. Foggy puffed out his chest. 

 

“We’re looking for our friend Joey. He’s not here. So we’ll just be going.” The men's faces hardened at the sound of Joey’s name. 

 

“Joey Alba?” said one of the men. There was a harshness in his voice that made both Foggy and Peter shiver. 

 

“Shit.” said Foggy. “Look we don’t want any trouble. We’ll be heading out now.”

 

“I don’t think so.” said Greg.”You’ve walked into a mess of trouble.”

 

“We haven’t really seen anything, sir.” said Peter, earnestly. That’s when Peter noticed the door the majority of the men had flooded out of. In the middle of the room was Joey Alba, tied to a chair. The rest of the room followed Peter’s line of sight. 

 

“Who left the FUCKING DOOR OPEN!” roared Greg. 

 

“Double shit.” said Foggy. He grabbed Peter by the arm and shoved the boy behind him protectively. 

 

“Stay behind me, okay? We’ll get out of this.” Peter nodded but there was a lump in his throat. 

 

“Okay Foggy.” Rarely was Peter in a fight without his costume and he never liked it when he was. The first man ran at Foggy but being best friends with a boxer had given Foggy a few tricks. The man was flat on his ass in moments from an expert right hook.

 

But there were too many of them and Peter was lost in the chaos, ripped away from Foggy’s sight. Foggy could throw a punch, but he wasn’t a fighter and he was easily overrun.

 

Peter wasn’t faring any better. With his mask on, Peter could take all these men out. But Peter was scared; scared he’d reveal his identity, scared of hurting someone from his strength, scared that Foggy would get hurt. His fear blinded Peter, dulling his spider sense. So he didn’t anticipate the pipe to the back of his head. It collided with a crunch, sending Peter into darkness. 

 

Foggy was a mess; his face reduced to a bloody pulp. His face was bruised to shit and his knuckles were stinging. But he was still up, still fighting. 

 

“Alright! Alright! Enough!” shouted Greg. Foggy whipped his head around. Instantly, he knew they’d lost. Peter hung limply in between two men, unconscious. Blood was trickling from his forehead.  

 

“Now,” said Greg. “I think it’s time we had a little talk. Unless, you want your friend hurt.” Foggy lowered his fists. .

 

“God damn it Parker.” he whispered as the men surrounded him.


	4. The closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy wakes up in a closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hopefully this chapter was worth it! Next one will be out soon!

Foggy woke with a nasty headache, worse than any hangover he’d had. And Foggy knew his way around a hangover. Slowly, groaning, he pushed himself into a sitting position; which was more difficult with his hands tied behind his back. He was in a small cramped room easily identifiable as a broom closet by all the broom. It obviously hadn’t been used often; there were spiderwebs everywhere. Thrown into one of those spiderwebs was Peter. 

 

“Oh shit! Hey kid.” Foggy stumbled towards Peter. He was unconscious. Blood was caked on his face. Without access to his hands, Foggy nudged Peter with his foot; trying to do so as carefully as possible. 

 

“Come on kid. Wake up.” Foggy shoved Peter harder. He didn’t move. “You can’t just lay there like a lump. Shit.” Foggy struggled with the rope around his wrists but only succeeded in making the knot tighter. “God damn… boy scout knots…” Foggy muttered under his breath. Finally he gave up and looked around. There were plenty of brooms and even a bucket but nothing sharp enough to cut through the ropes. 

 

Peter gave a small, weak groan. 

 

“Oh hey!” Foggy rushed over. But Peter wasn’t waking up, not yet at least. He just made another whine of pain and shifted slightly. 

 

“You really gotta wake up soon Pete… I know you’re annoying but it would be really nice hearing your voice right about now.” Still no response. Foggy signed. He sagged to the ground. He closed his eyes, trying to think. This wasn’t good. In fact this was very bad and Matt wasn’t here to help. Matt would know if Peter was okay. Matt could do something. Foggy felt completely useless.

 

“Matt is gonna kill me if I let you get your brain scrambled on my watch.” Foggy muttered.

 

“mmm... My brain… not eggs…” Foggy let out a gasp.

 

“Thank fuck!” Foggy shouted. Peter blinked up at him, sluggish and confused. 

 

“Where… I… my head hurts.” Peter’s speech was slow a slurred. Foggy gave a worried grumple. 

 

“We’ve been shoved in a closet. I don’t know for how long.” Peter nodded slightly. Foggy leaned down and studied Peter’s eyes. 

 

“Don’t move too much. I think you have a concussion.” 

 

“S’okay… I get those. They pass… I’ve got healing, good healing.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Still…” Peter managed to sit up a bit and shake his head, clearing it. 

 

“My hands are tied.” Peter said. 

 

“Yeah mine too. Do you think you could untie them?” Peter nodded. 

 

“I think so. Come here.” Foggy maneuvered around Peter. Peter’s fingers found the rope around Foggy’s wrists. 

 

“Hurry up will ya.” grumbled Foggy. 

 

“I’m trying. It’s really tight.” Foggy rolled his eyes. 

 

“You know,” continued Peter. “I was really excited to come do this with you. Wasn’t as much fun as I thought it would be.” Foggy stared at Peter, confused. 

 

“Why’d you get excited over this?”

 

“We were gonna hang and talk and stuff.”

 

“You wanted to  _ talk _ to  _ me _ ?” Foggy thought back to the train ride. All the questions Peter had asked him. What’s your favorite color Foggy? Got any favorite movies Foggy? I like Star Wars, ever seen Star Wars Foggy? Where do you live? Do you like your place? Any pets? Any siblings? Do you have a favorite food? I like pizza. Are you into music? Course you’re into music. Everyone likes music. What music do you like… the questions had continued.  

 

Peter chuckled slightly. “Of course. Matt’s told me all about you, his best friend. I was hoping we’d be able to get to know each other better. Maybe you know, be friends too or something? I don’t know...” Peter trailed off.  

 

“Really? If you’re looking for a friend in me then you must be desperate or something.” Peter laughed. 

 

“I’m not desperate! I just think your cool or whatever.” Foggy snorted.

 

“Me? Cool? Are you still concussed?” Peter laughed.

 

“Hm maybe a bit. Okay wait… I think I got it.”

 

The rope just fell away as the door to the closet burst open. 

 

“What are you doing?!” shouted Greg. Peter gave a squeak of fear.The oversized hunk of a man stormed over and grabbed Peter by the scruff of his neck. With a yelp Peter was hauled to his feet. Foggy leapt up after him. 

 

“Let him go meatwad!” shouted Foggy. 

 

“Meatwad? Nice one.” Greg readjusted Peter so he was slung under his arm. Peter was so small compared to Greg that Peter’s legs didn’t touch the floor. Greg turned to leave. 

 

“You’re not taking him anywhere.” Greg smiled slightly. With his free hand Greg ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter struggled slightly, trying to get away from the hand. 

 

“Don’t worry. We’re just going to have a nice talk about what you two are doing here.” said Greg.

 

“You think he knows more than me? The adult in this scenario?” Foggy reasoned. At that moment, he’d say about anything to get the man away from Peter. Greg scoffed. 

 

“Oh I think he’s more likely to  _ talk _ than you.” All the colored drained from Foggy’s face. He made to lunge toward Peter. With a swift kick from Greg, Foggy landed back in the room. 

 

“Foggy!’ Shouted Peter. Foggy stood up and took a threatening step forward. Greg rolled his eyes and signed. 

 

“I’d stay down if I were you.” Greg pulled out a gun and pointed it at Foggy. 

 

“Stop!” shouted Peter. 

 

“I’m supposed to protect you, you idiot.” said Foggy.

 

“You can’t help me if you’re shot. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Please Foggy,” begged Peter. 

 

“That’s right.  _ Please _ sit down.” cooed Greg. Foggy glanced between the two. Slowly, he sat.

 

“Good. Good. This is going to be fun.” Greg turned, carrying Peter out. Foggy caught Peter’s fearful expression as the door closed.

 

“PETER!” screamed Foggy. The door locked with a click. 


	5. The Closet Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy gets out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is still reading. This chapter gave me so much trouble! And I'm still not totally happy with it. Hopefully the next one will be longer and better.

Foggy paced the broom closet. He needed to get out and fast. He needed to find Peter, find Joey, and gett the three of them out of here. He wished Matt was here. He could probably punch the door in. Foggy tried to rush the door a couple of times but only got a bruised shoulder. Foggy looked around for anything to use. From underneath a shelf Foggy pulled out his own wallet. It must have fallen out when they shoved him inside. Foggy slipped out a credit card. Matt had showed him this trick once before. He hadn’t gotten it to work then though. Still, Foggy had to try something. He jammed one of his credit cards in between the door and bent it the opposite way. Foggy shoved his shoulder against the door. With a click, the lock was forced back. The door creaked open. Foggy poked his nose out. There were no guards. One perk of not looking threatening was that no one thought to post guards. Slowly, Foggy crept out of the room. He was at the end of a long hallway. There was only one way to go, forward. One foot in front of the other. 

 

Foggy could feel his heart beating in his chest. He could count the number of times he’d been this scared on one hand. 

 

Foggy froze. He could hear something. Tears? Someone was crying. Oh shit, Peter. Foggy moved quicker. Whoever making Peter cry was going to was going to have a bad time. Foggy cursed himself silently. He shouldn’t have let them take Peter.

 

There was only one door near and it was cracked. Foggy edged in.

 

The smell of the room hit Foggy like a sledgehammer. It reeked like piss and blood and pain. It was probably another storage room. The room was sparse save a human shape tied to a chair. 

 

It wasn’t Peter. It was Joey. He was crying softly to himself. Joey could have once been called cool, with his tattered clothes and impeccable tattoos. But, now he was covered in filth and looked exhausted. 

 

Foggy’s heart fell slightly. He hurried over. Joey made a startled jump as he noticed Foggy. 

 

“It’s okay!” Foggy whispered, before Joey made a sound. “You’re grandma sent me. I’m here to get you out.”

 

“Wha-what?” sniffled Joey. 

 

“Just sit tight and be quite, alright.” Joey nodded. Foggy fumbled for a few moments. The rope was tight. Finally the bonds fell away. Foggy helped pull Joey to his feet. 

 

“You okay?” Joey shook his head no and swayed slightly. Foggy sighed and slung one of Joey’s arms over his shoulder and helped him to the door. They moved out into the hallway, thankfully it was still empty. Joey made a weak whimper. Foggy paused. 

 

“Joey, listen. We’re gonna get out of here. Just stay close and stay quiet.” Foggy said as firmly as possible. Joey wobbled his head yes. 

 

“Did you see an exhibit around here at all?” Foggy asked. Joey nodded and pointed towards the end of the hallway. 

 

“There’s a fire escape down there.” Foggy saw the window; he hoisted Joey up and half dragged Joey in that direction. The process was tedious as Foggy tried to keep the noise to a minimum. Suddenly, Foggy heard something. Foggy froze, pressing himself and Joey tightly against the wall. There was a door close by and the sounds from it were getting louder. Foggy slowly eased Joey onto the ground. 

 

“Stay there. I’m gonna check it out.” Joey grabbed onto Foggy. 

 

“Be careful.” Foggy brushed him off. 

 

“Of course.” Slowly, Foggy peered into the room. 

 

Foggy stifled a gasp. 

 

There was Peter and he looked like hell. His lip was split and he was developing a black eye. Yet, Peter’s face was screwed up in defiance. Foggy had never seen Peter look so serious. Like Joey, Peter was tied to a chair but this chair was surrounded by men. The men were crowded around Peter, more were off in the corner, ruffling through Peter’s and Foggy’s bags. The men were screaming questions at Peter. He was answering them. 

 

WHO ARE YOU?

 

Tony Stark. Don’t you recognize me?

 

_ SLAP _

 

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

 

Taking in the scenic view.

 

_ KICK _

 

HOW DID YOU FIND US?

 

Find my friends, duh

 

_ SLASH _

 

WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?

 

Your mom. 

 

_ PUNCH _

 

FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

 

Foggy scrunched his face up. He wished he could step in. But he had to get Joey to safety first. Foggy grabbed Joey and dragged him towards the window. 

 

“We’ve gotta go now.” Joey seemed to be gaining some coherence and was able to limp with Foggy. They made it to the window. Luckily it was unlocked. Foggy flung it open and shoved Joey out. He landed in a pile, but sprang up quickly. 

 

“Come on!” Joey whispered. Without thinking, Foggy gripped the windowsill and hauled himself up. 

 

but Foggy paused, half way out the window. He should follow Joey, get him to safety, get  _ himself  _ to safety. He’d go find Matt and bring him back here. Daredevil could save Peter. That would be better right? Better than Foggy Nelson. What could Foggy do to save Peter? Peter would be fine. He’s a superhero… and just a kid. A dumb, stupid, annoying, irritating kid. 

 

Joey turned around. 

 

“Foggy? You coming?” Foggy didn’t move. 

 

“Fuck. Damn it kid.” Foggy swore under his breath. “Joey, get out of here. Find a phone. Call Matt Murdock. Tell him where we are.” Foggy chastised himself for even thinking of leaving without Peter. 

 

“Are you kidding? You gotta come too!” Foggy shook his head. 

 

“I gotta go get Peter. Now get moving.” Joey stared at Foggy for a moment before nodding and turning to leave. Foggy lowered himself back down and turned around. He wasn’t leaving here without Peter. 


	6. Foggy and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy rescues Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I'm posting a little bit quicker now! The next chapter will be out soon!

As quickly as he could, Foggy made his way back to Peter’s door. The men were still at it. If anything they had intensified their efforts. 

 

WHO SENT YOU?

 

You’re mom.

 

_ PUNCH _

 

WHAT DO YOU KNOW?

 

Well I can recite the periodic table of el-.

 

_ KICK _

 

GOT DAMN IT!

  
  


With every unanswered question, the men would rain down punches on Peter. Peter grunted and whimpered at the pain. Finally the man who had taken Peter, Greg, delivered a backhanded slap, sending Peter crashing to the ground. Peter let out a cry as he smashed into the floor. His eyes were unfocused. 

 

Slowly, Greg approached, cracking his knuckles. Peter didn’t respond, still dazed from the slap. 

 

“You know.” Greg said slowly. “All this stops if you tell us what we want to know.” Peter mumbled something from the ground. 

 

“What’s that?” Greg said, cupping a hand to his ear, mockingly. The men around him laughed. 

 

“You’re going to have to speak up.” Greg grabbed Peter by the hair and hauled the chair up. Peter shrieked in pain. 

 

“Now. What were you saying?” 

 

“Well, “ started Peter. “I was gonna say screw off. But now I’m just worried you pulled out all my hair. I don’t think I could pull bald off. You should get that chrom dome.” Reflexively Greg rubbed his balding head. With a roar Greg punched Peter in the stomach. Peter doubled over with a coughing fit. 

 

“Can all you say are jokes?” growled Greg. 

 

“Pretty much.” Peter smiled, blood smeared across his teeth. 

 

“We found something boss!” shouted one of the men searching Peter’s bag. The man handed over Peter’s wallet. 

 

“Shit.” whispered Peter. Greg smiled as he flipped it open. 

 

“Peter Parker is it?” Peter just glared. Greg started ripping things out of the wallet. A few library cards fell to the ground before finally Greg’s hand froze on a business card.  

 

“Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law.” Greg read slowly. Peter’s breath hitched. 

 

“Is this who you’re working for?” Peter didn’t answer.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then. I’ve heard about these guys. Pains in the ass. Real do-gooders. Fucking idiots. Makes me sick.” Peter ground his teeth. 

 

“Oooh I hit a nerve?” Greg smiled. “So Nelson and Murdock. You’re too young to be a lawyer. But I’m assuming I’ve got one of them. Where’s the other one?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Peter said, slowly.

 

“Ooooh I think you do. Don’t worry. I just want to chat with them. Let them know how  _ dangerous  _ it is to get in our business.” 

 

“He’s really busy. Why don’t I pencil you in for next week.” 

 

“I’m getting tired of this shit, kid.” shouted Greg. 

 

“I can do this all day!” shouted Pete. 

 

The two stared at each other for a tense moment. 

 

“Greg.” said another thug. “The kid’s tougher than he looks. Maybe we should switch tactics.” 

 

“Hm… I think you’re right. Reggie, Kyle. Go get the other guy.” 

 

“What?” Peter gasped. Greg smiled. 

 

“You’re not talking, so were going to see if your friend is more forthcoming.” Greg pulled out a knife and flipped it between his fingers, menacingly. Foggy’s blood ran cold. 

 

“No!” yelled Peter, struggling against the rope. 

 

“I wonder if he is as tough as you.” Greg lashed out, slicing Peter’s bicep. Peter hissed in pain. 

 

“ _ I  _ think. He’ll talk. Maybe not at first. But eventually.” 

 

“I won’t let you!” shouted Peter. Foggy took a step back. Foggy had never heard Peter so determined. 

 

Greg laughed. 

 

“You think you can stop us? How cute. You won’t be able to help him. All you can do is watch as we cut him open. Gut him. You want to see your friends insides?”

 

“Stop it.” for the first time Peter sounded scared. 

 

“Aw kiddie. You haven’t  _ seen  _ torture till now. What we’ve done to you is child's play. We’re gonna have waaay more fun with the other guy. I wonder how loudly he’ll scream. How long do you think it’ll be before he faints? I give him five minutes. We’re gonna carve him open like a pumpkin.” 

 

“You can’t!” shouted Peter. 

 

“We  _ can _ . But we won’t have to if you just talk.” 

 

“You think I’m gonna trust you?” tears were starting to well up in Peter’s eyes.

 

“You little shit. You’d really let that guy in there get  _ hurt? _ Because of  _ you?  _ How selfish are you.” 

 

“I’m not going to let you hurt anyone.” shouted Peter, but the fire was gone from his voice. 

 

“Stop babbling.” screamed Greg. Again, he hit Pete in the face. 

 

“I’m tired of this shit kid. Why don’t I just go kill him now? Save us all some time.”

 

“ _ Please...  _ stop... _ ”  _ cried Pete. “I can’t let you hurt either of them.” 

 

_ “ _ You’re weak little shit. This is so fucking easy for you. You have the chance to save someone. Just tell us what we need to know and we’ll leave him alone. You two can go home together. Just talk to us.” cooed Greg. 

 

“But… I- I can’t… I… I...” Foggy could see the pained look on Peter’s face. Tears were pouring down his face. Greg smiled. 

 

“So what’s it gonna be Petey?” Peter just stared at him, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. 

 

Suddenly a phone rang. Peter jumped in surprise. Greg pulled out a phone. 

 

“Crap… I gotta take this.” Greg turned to Peter. “I’ll give you some time to think about it.” Greg lashed out at Peter, his fist cracking against the side of Peter’s head. Peter’s head snapped painfully. Peter let out a small grunt, but didn’t lift his head. Greg snickered. 

 

“Reggie, watch him. Kyle you’re with me.” Greg left, leaving only Reggie, who was staring at Peter with a cold ambivalent stare. 

 

Foggy had been waiting painfully. Every moment he had wanted to rush in. But that would have only put Peter in more danger. Foggy had hoped they would all leave, but Foggy could take out one guy. 

 

Slowly, Foggy slipped inside the room. The large area was filled with a few scattered sofas and crates filled with something. Foggy positioned himself behind a sofa. Carefully, he tiptoed closer. Reggie had pulled out his phone and was absentmindedly scrolling through. Fluidly, Foggy picked up a loose pipe on the floor. 

 

Foggy stalked closer and closer. He made it to a crate behind Reggie. Finally, Foggy lashed out. He smashed the pipe against the side of Reggie’s face. Instantly Reggie fainted, falling into Foggy’s waitinging arms. Foggy lowered Reggie to the ground, careful not to make a sound. 

 

“You’re lucky I’m in a rush.” whispered Foggy to the man. Foggy turned to Peter and knelt in front of his still form. Blood was trickling from Peter’s forehead. Foggy placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and shook him slightly. 

 

“Hey Pete. Come on Peter. Wake up.” Peter moaned quietly but didn’t wake. He just sat limply in the chair. 

 

“Fuck. Okay. Don’t worry. I’m going to get you out of here.” Foggy started untying the rope. They were sticky from Pete’s blood. Foggy kept glancing over his shoulder, eyeing the door. Finally with an angry swear, the ropes came undone. Peter slumped forward, falling from the chair. 

 

“Whoa, whoa. I got you.” said Foggy and Peter collapsed into Foggy’s chest. Foggy held him close for a moment. Peter’s breathing was ragged, but he was breathing. Foggy closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself relax for the first time since Peter was taken. And then, Foggy jumped into action. Peter wasn’t waking up and Foggy couldn’t risk waiting for him to do so. 

 

“Alright Pete, we’ve got this.” Foggy lifted Peter up. He expected Pete to be heavy like a normal kid but he was surprisingly light. Cradling Pete, rushed towards the exit. If he could just make it to the fire escape. He was half-way there when the door behind him began to creak open. 

 

“Shit.” Foggy swore under his breath. There was no way he’d make it to the hallway. Foggy pivoted and quickly ran to nearer door to his left. Foggy shoved him and Peter in; closing the door just as Greg and the rest of the men flooded into the room. Foggy could hear the roar of anger from Greg and Foggy raced away. 

 

“FIND HIM!” 

 

Foggy glanced down at the still unconscious form of Peter in his arms. Foggy put on a wobbly smile. 

 

“Don’t worry. It’s my turn to be brave now.” 


	7. They hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy hides with Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got this chapter out in a more reasonable time! School has been hard so I've had little time to write but I'm glad I got this chapter done! We're nearing the end of our fic friends! Thank you everyone who is still reading.

Foggy had stepped into another musty windowless hallway. It was empty save a few spiders. Foggy could hear a commotion coming from the men in the room behind him. They were spreading out, looking for them. Foggy hoisted Peter up higher in his arms and hurried down the hall. It forked to the left but as Foggy rounded the corner he was faced with a dead end. Foggy swore, louder than he meant to. He could hear the men flooding the hallway behind him; their angry shouts floating towards Foggy. They were getting closer. Foggy grabbed the nearest door handle and swung it open. It was an abandoned room; Foggy was getting tired of another room filled with moth eaten furniture. Foggy hurled himself and Peter inside and quietly shut the door. Foggy could hear the men searching the hallway on the other side of the door. Foggy carried Peter deeper into the room and positioned the two behind an overturned sofa on the dusty ground. It was big enough that Foggy was generally satisfied that the two were well concealed. There was a small window in the room, not big enough for Peter or Foggy to squeeze through, but it did give Foggy enough light to look Peter over. Foggy couldn’t see everything in the dimness, but he could see the biggest problems. Peter’s arm was still bleeding from where the man had cut it. Foggy grimaced. Matt had said that Peter healed fast. From the stories he had been told, the cut should have stopped bleeding by now. Foggy shrugged off his coat and began ripping it into strips. He tied one of the pieces of fabric around Peter’s arm, tying it tight. Hopefully it would stop the flow of blood. Peter gave a small whimper of pain but didn’t wake. Foggy took this as a good signed and wrapped another strip around Peter’s head, careful not to bind too tight around the massive bump forming across Peter’s temple . Foggy tried to mop up some of the blood on Peter’s face, but besides that there was little more that Foggy could do at the moment. Peter’s body was covered in bruises, his lip was split, and his eye was already turning black. But at least Foggy had done the best he could. 

 

The men searching for them were growing closer. Foggy could hear their angry voices getting louder. The door to their hiding room slowly opened and Foggy felt his heart skip a beat. Of course it was at that exact moment that Peter groaned slightly. Instinctively, Foggy lunged at Peter and clapped his hands over Peter’s mouth, muffling any further sounds from the unconscious boy. 

 

“Did you hear something?” said a gruff voice. Foggy froze. He heard the click of a flashlight. A bright beam of light flooded into the room. With relief the light passed over the sofa without revealing Peter or Foggy. 

 

“They’re not here. Come on.” said another person. Foggy let out a sigh. The men turned to leave. They were at the door when Peter began to stir. Peter tried to shriek as he woke in the darkness with a hand over his mouth. Luckily the sound was muffled. 

 

“What was that?” said one of the men. Foggy felt his panic growing as he heard the men move back into the room. Peter began trying to wiggle out of Foggy’s grasp, his terrified noises only growing. Peter’s eyes were unfocused and wild. 

  
  


“Peter. Shhh.” Foggy hushed. “It’s just me, Foggy.” Peter’s thrashing slowed a bit. He looked up at Foggy, confused. Foggy reached out his other hand and put it comfortingly on Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay kid. I’ve got you.” Peter relaxed under Foggy’s grip. 

 

“We’re going to be fine. You're safe.” Foggy said, encouragingly. The men took a step closer to their hiding place. “But were not going to be if you don’t stay quiet.” Foggy urged. Peter looked up at him with glassy eyes. Slowly, Peter reached up a shaky hand and pulled lightly at one of Foggy’s strand of long blond hair. Peter’s gaze seemed to steady as recognition dawned on his face. Foggy could feel Peter smile slightly under his hand. 

 

“Foggy?” Peter said in a muffled whisper. 

 

“Yeah Pete.” said Foggy, removing his hand. 

 

“What’s going on?” Peter’s voice was quiet but slurred. 

 

“They’ll looking for us. We’ve got to stay quiet.” Peter nodded slightly and quieted his breathing. 

 

“What are you doing Kyle?” said one of the men. He was impatient and tapping his foot angrily.  

 

“I’m sure I heard something.” 

 

“Well I didn’t hear nothing.”

 

“Are ya your ears clogged with wax? I know I heard something.” The men’s voices were growing angrier. 

 

“We got a lot more rooms to check, let’s get going.”

 

“Fine.” There were footsteps, and the door to the room opened and closed. Foggy let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I think we’re save. Good job kid.” Foggy looked down. Peter was trembling slightly. 

 

“Kid?” Foggy said hesitantly. “Are you hurt? Or more hurt.” Petre stared up at Foggy, not responding. 

 

“Pete?” Peter tried to push himself into a sitting position but fell backwards. Foggy caught him. 

 

“Whoa, whoa. Careful there.” 

 

“F-Foggy? You’re okay?” Peter’s voice was confused. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m more worried about you.” Tears began to well up in Peter’s eyes. Peter reached out and grabbed onto Foggy. Peter pulled Foggy in close and before Foggy realized it, Peter was hugging him tight, crying slightly into his shoulder. 

 

“Pete? Hey hold on now.” 

 

“I… I” Peter’s voice broke. Foggy signed and wrapped his arms around Pete.

 

“It’s okay. Take your time. Just deep breath.” Peter nodded into Foggy’s shoulder. They sat like that for a moment, Peter slowly calming down. Finally, Peter sat up. 

 

“I thought they’d hurt you. They said-” Peter’s voice broke again. “They said they were going to hurt you. If I didn’t… but I couldn’t… I...” Peter trailed off, dissolving into more sobs. Foggy gripped Peter’s shoulder’s tightly. 

 

“Peter. I want you to listen to me.” Peter looked up at him, eyes red and brimming with tears. 

 

“You’re fine. You did perfectly. Matt would be so proud of you.  _ I’m  _ so proud of you. This situation is terrible and honestly I don’t understand how you’re handling this so well. You’re braver than anyone I’ve ever met, save maybe Matt. You’re a pretty amazing kid. I’m glad that you came with me today. And I- please say something. I feel like I’m rambling.” Peter smiled up at him. His face was almost giddy with delight. 

 

“Kid?” said Foggy, confused. 

 

“You’re proud of me?” said Peter. 

 

“Course I am.” said Foggy. Peter smiled harder but slowly that smile faded. 

 

“Foggy?” Peter said slowly. “I don’t feel right. My head hurts.” Foggy frowned slightly. 

 

“Yeah they really banged you up. You probably have a concussion.” Peter nodded slowly. 

 

“I’ve had concussions before…” Peter trailed off. He looked back up at Foggy. 

 

“Foggy… I’m scared.” Foggy gathered Peter up in his arms. 

 

“It’s alright. I’ve got you. We’re going to be fine.”  Peter smiled slightly and relaxed into Foggy. 

 

“Thank you.” whispered Peter. 

 

“For what?” said Foggy.

 

“For saving me.” said Peter. 

 

“Always.” said Foggy.

 

For a moment, Peter really believed that everything was going to be alright. But of course, Peter was wrong.

 

“THERE YOU ARE.” the voice tore through the tender moment. 

 

Foggy froze. Slowly, he turned around. One of the henchmen, Kyle Foggy thinks, stood right behind them. His face was beet red from anger. Without thinking, Foggy scooped up the still semiconscious Peter in his arms and made a mad dash for the door. 

 

“HEY!” shouted Kyle as he sprinted after the two. 

 

“THEY’RE OVER HERE.” shouted Kyle as Foggy hurled himself into the hallway. At breakneck speed Foggy expertly avoided Kyle. No one was getting their hands on Peter. But despite Foggy’s determination, he was tired, and Peter was heavy. The sound of encroaching men flooding into the hallway and Foggy’s movements were becoming more erratic. Finally, Kyle lunged out at Foggy and in his haste to dodge it, Foggy tumbled to the ground. Peter fell out of him hands, landing hard on the ground; hitting his head on the way down. Kyle grabbed Peter by the hair and began hauling him away from Foggy. 

 

“You’re gonna pay for us running around you little brat.” Peter gave a cry of pain as Kyle jostled his bruised and battered head. Peter struggled valiantly but Kyle struck him harshly in the temple. And then Peter didn’t struggle anymore.

 

“Get away from him!’ shouted Foggy. He lunged at the man, ripping him away from Peter. Foggy landed on top of the man, Kyle, and began punching him as hard as possible. With each hit Foggy yelled, 

  
  


“DON’T”

                “TOUCH”

                                “MY”

                                                “KID!”

 

Kyle smirked slightly. With the expert skill of someone who had spent their entire life fighting, Kyle socked Foggy right in the jaw. Foggy went flying off him. Kyle was on top of him in a flash. Now it was his turn to rain down punches. Foggy curled up into a ball, unable to do much else. 

 

“Get off him!” shouted Peter, who lunged onto Kyle's back and tried to drag him off Foggy. With his super strength, normally Peter could have thrown the man across the room. But in his weakened state Peter couldn’t pry the man off Foggy. In fact it was Peter who was flung away and the man went back attacking Foggy. The pain was unbearable. Foggy was wavering on the edge of consciousness. 

 

“Kyle enough.” came an authoritative voice. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Blearily, Foggy lookup up confused. The face of Greg swam into view. Greg grabbed Foggy by his collar and hauled him up. Foggy looked around. Peter was held securely by two men. He looked more out of it than before. Foggy glowered at Greg. But Greg looked angrier than he had ever seen. Greg gripped Foggy tightly, bringing him in closer.

 

“Do you know how much time you’ve just wasted?” Foggy set his jaw and stared daggers back. Greg ground his teeth. 

 

“I have had it up to here with you two.”

 

“You could just let up go.” mumbled Peter. Greg dropped Foggy and rounded on Peter. 

 

“You  _ SHUT UP _ . SHUT UP. Now, where is the other kid.”

 

“Joey?” asked Peter.

 

“Yes Joey.” screeched Greg. 

 

“Gone.” smirked Foggy. “Long gone by now.”

 

“WHAT” roared Greg. Foggy smiled back. “THAT DOES IT!” Greg grabbed Peter by the collar and began dragging him out of the room. 

 

“No! Give him back!” shouted Foggy, lunging at Peter. Greg paused. He turned to Foggy and uttered two words that turned Peter’s viens cold. 

 

“Shoot him.”


	8. Foggy Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has stuck through with this fic! We're almost done! One more chapter to go!

“Foggy?” Peter said in a quiet whisper. This wasn’t right. This couldn't be happening.

 

“Pete?” said Foggy. Foggy’s face had turned pale; his eyes were wide. He looked like the only reason he was still standing were the two men holding him. Peter’s mind had gone blank. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. The only thought in Peter’s head was Foggy. 

 

“Peter, I-” Foggy tried to say, but something was caught in throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw one of the men pull out a gun. It was close, too close to Foggy. Peter heard the gun cocked and he went into a panic.

 

“NO!” screamed Peter. “NO, NO, NO, FOGGY.” Peter started clawing at his captors, desperately trying to reach Foggy. 

 

“Hey! Ow! Stop that!” said one of the men holding Peter. He sounded more annoyed than hurt. Peter fought harder, trying to tear himself away. He had to get to Foggy. He had to get Foggy out of here. But with Peter’s weakened state, the men kept a strong hold on Peter. 

 

“Boss, the kid’s freaking out. Can you...?” asked one of the captors. Greg frowned but nodded. 

 

“Yeah sure. Do it in there, boys.” Greg pointed to a room close by. 

 

“What does that mean?” Peter shouted. The men holding Foggy nodded at each other and gripped Foggy tighter. They started dragging Foggy towards the room. The man with the gun followed. Foggy struggled slightly, but he didn’t seem to be completely aware of what was happening. Peter was aware. Sheer, blinding, all encompassing panic rushed through Peter. 

 

“YOU CAN’T! STOP IT! LET HIM GO! PLEASE, YOU CAN’T! FOGGY!” Peter screamed. 

 

“Peter?” said Foggy. 

 

“LET HIM GO! FOGGY.” shouted Peter. Greg scoffed angrily and grabbed Peter by the chin and shook his face forcefully. 

 

“Will you SHUT your mouth! You’re giving me a headache.” Peter didn’t even look at Greg, his eyes were locked on Foggy’s. 

 

“f-fog. Foggy.” cried Peter. 

 

“Look at me you little shit.” Peter managed to look at Greg. A few stray tears were streaming down Peter’s face. 

 

“Please.” whispered Peter. “You, you  _ can’t _ kill him.” Greg smiled. Foggy had been dragged almost halfway across the room. One of the men opened up a door. 

 

“Stop.” begged Peter. Greg’s smile deeped. Foggy was halfway through the open door. 

 

“Don’t” Peter shouted. Peter watched as Foggy’s face disappeared as the door was closed. Peter looked desperately at Greg. Greg in turn raised a hand in the shape of a gun and pressed it against his temple. Wordlessly, he said  _ BOOM. _

 

**_BANG_ **

 

**_BANG_ **

 

**_BANG_ **

 

Peter went limp. The men let him go and he sank to the ground. Peter was shaking. 

 

“F-Foggy.” Peter muttered under his breath.

 

“I hope they didn’t get too much blood everywhere.” grinned Greg. 

 

Peter broke. He sat on the ground, sobbing. Big tears fell down his face. 

 

“No, no, no, no, no, please no, no, no, no, Foggy…” Peter curled up on himself. For a moment, the room was silent save Peter’s weeping. Finally, Greg scoffed slightly. He grabbed Peter’s arm and tried to hauled him back into a standing position. 

 

“Come on.” he said and started dragging Peter away. 

 

“Wha?” said Peter through his tears. 

 

“You’re coming with us.” said Greg. 

 

“N-no.” said Peter. He tried to pull out of Greg’s grasp, but Greg dug in tighter. 

 

“You  _ are  _ coming with me.” Peter dug his heels in.

 

“NO! Let me go!” shouted Peter. Greg pulled Peter in closer and hissed at him, 

 

“Joey’s gone.  _ You two  _ let him go. Which means  _ you’re _ going to do his job.” 

 

“D-doing what?” Peter’s voice wavered. 

 

Greg just smiled. Peter’s blood ran cold. 

 

“But don’t worry, we’ll find Joey again. And we’ll kill him before he can testify. Just like how we killed your friend.” Peter froze. Greg tried to drag Peter forward but Peter wouldn’t move. With whatever spider strength he had left, Peter used to wrench his arm away and shove Greg off, hard. 

 

“You know, this has been an incredibly irritating day. So I’m just going to tell you this once. Come quietly and I won’t hurt you.” Greg’s voice sounded deadly. 

 

“You killed Foggy.” said Peter, his voice shaking with anger. 

 

“Well technically  _ I  _ didn’t. One of my-” Greg was cut off as Peter socked him as hard as he could in the face. Peter heard a satisfying crack from what he hoped was a broken jaw. Peter had only a second to feel proud as the rest of the men were on him. In his weakened state, it only took on punch to send Peter tumbling to the ground. And it only took three kicks to the stomach until Peter stopped moving. Peter watched, hovering on the edge of consciousness, as Greg slowly picked himself up. Carefully, Greg pulled out his long knife. He turned it around expertly in his hand. 

 

“That was the last straw kid. You’re more trouble than your worth.” Greg approached Peter. From his place on the ground, Peter tried to kick out at Greg. He managed to land a solid kick to the shins. 

 

“Fuck you!” shouted Peter. Greg growled and lunged at Peter, thrusting his knife under Peter’s chin; holding it there. Slowly, Greg dragged the knife across Peter’s throat; cutting a shallow but painful nick. Peter hissed in pain. 

 

“I’m going to cut you up piece by piece and leave you scattered for your lawyer friend to find.” Greg raised the knife and Peter shut his eyes. 

 

_ I’m sorry Foggy _ . Thought Peter as he heard the swoosh of the knife coming down. But suddenly, there were two large  **_THUMPS_ ** **.** Timidly, Peter opened his eyes. Greg held the knife right above Peter’s head. But he was turned away from Peter, looking at two of his men now unconscious on the floor. Standing besides then was Daredevil, looking madder than Peter had ever seen him. His grip on his baton’s was shaking with fury and his eyes were locked on Greg. Peter choked back a sob of joy. 

 

“What the-” but Greg was cut off. Because someone was leaping over Peter’s head, tackling Greg away from Peter. 

 

“Get the fuck away from him!” The person yelled. 

 

“Foggy!” Peter screamed as Foggy Nelson landed in a confused heap on top of Greg. 


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it feels so good to be done with this fic!   
> Thank you everyone whose still following this!  
> I'll be posting more fics about these three so be on the lookout.   
> And if anyone has any suggestions for next fics let me know please!!!

Peter stared in shock. 

 

Foggy?

 

Foggy was alive! Foggy had saved him! Tears began rolling down Peter’s face. Peter had cried a lot in the past few hours. But, this was the first time that day the tears were from joy.

 

Peter couldn’t tear his eyes off Foggy. Peter searched frantically for the bullet wounds he was sure were somewhere. But while Foggy looked a bit scuffed up, he looked fine otherwise.

 

“Foggy!’ Peter shouted again. From on top of Greg, Foggy glanced over at Peter and gave the biggest smile. Peter had never seen him smile like that. 

 

“Don’t worry Pete!” called Foggy. “I’ll finish this guy and then we’re getting out of here!”

 

“Fuck you!” shouted Greg as he punched Foggy in the face. Foggy reeled back and turned his attention back to his attacker. Foggy raised his fist. He smashed them into Greg and the two fell into a combative heap, each trying to smack the daylights out of each other. Peter felt a pang of panic rise in his chest. The fear of almost losing Foggy was still weighing heavily on him. Seeing Foggy so close to Greg made Peter’s blood go cold. He couldn’t let Foggy fight alone.

 

“I’m coming Foggy!” shouted Peter. Determined to help, Peter tried to shakily push himself up. But his legs weren’t working right and he collapsed back down. Peter glanced worriedly back at Foggy, but it didn’t appear that Foggy needed his help. He was slamming his fist into Greg over and over again, yelling profanities as loud as he could. 

 

“ASSHOLE!” 

 

“SHITHEAD!” 

 

“FUCKER!” 

 

It was because of this noise, or perhaps just his weakened state, that Peter almost miss the tingle of his spider-sense. But he felt it, pulling at the back of his mind. Peter whipped around. He saw what had set his senses off. One of the bigger men was running towards him, screaming. He had a knife in his hand and murder in his eyes. Peter gave a squeak of fear. He tried to leap away, but his body was still not responding right. Instead he fell backwards. Instinctively, Peter curled away from the man. Peter scrunched his eyes closed and waited for the knife. 

 

But it never came. 

 

Slowly, Peter peeled his eyes open. His attacker lay unconscious. The knife nowhere to be seen. Standing protectively above Peter was Daredevil. Matt was breathing heavily. For a moment Peter thought Daredevil might be hurt, but slowly he realized it was from anger. His whole body was shaking from it. He gripped his batons so tightly that Peter could hear the leather on Matt’s gloves straining. But as Matt turned to look at Peter, the angry seemed to leave somewhat as his body deflated. His shoulders slumped and batons tumbled from his hands. Matt didn’t move, just stared at Peter.

 

“M- Daredevil.” Peter’s voice broke slightly. Matt was here. Everything was going to be fine. 

 

At the sound of his name, Matt sunk to his knees, wrapping Peter in the tightest hug Peter had ever felt. Matt let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Thank god you’re alright.” whispered Matt in Peter’s ear. Peter clung onto him. His fingers dug into the armor of Matt’s suit.

 

“I’m sorry Matt.” whispered Peter. “I let them take Foggy. I wasn’t strong enough.”

 

Matt shook his head. “No Pete.” He wiped a few stray tears off Peter’s face. “You were so brave.” Peter smiled. Matt finally let Peter go and stood up.

 

“Now, just be brave for a little longer. I think Foggy might need some help.” said Matt as he picked up his batons.

 

“Actually, I think Foggy is doing quite well for himself.” said Peter, gesturing behind him where Foggy had Greg in some fancy wrestling hold. But more men were starting to swarm Foggy.

 

“Oh no. Yeah, yeah, go help.” shouted Peter. The fire was back in Matt as he raced to Foggy’s side. There were screams and loud cracks as bones were broken. Within moments the rest of the men were on the ground, battered and unconscious. Peter had never seen Matt fight with such veracity. 

 

Foggy still had Greg pinned down. Greg was screaming and swearing. But it was drowned out by Foggy’s shouts of, “Yeah? Well fuck you too! You think you can try and shoot me? Hu?” Peter thought he heard Matt chuckle at that. Daredevil walked over and delivered a harsh smack to Greg’s head with his baton. Greg stopped moving. 

 

“HA! That’s what you get shit face!” shouted Foggy. Suddenly, Foggy’s eyes went wide as if remembering something and he turned to Peter. The two locked eyes for a moment before Foggy was sprinting across the room. 

 

“PETER!” shouted Foggy. Peter smiled. 

 

“Foggy I-” Peter tried to say. Foggy leapt at Peter, half crashing into, half hugging him. Foggy let out a choked sob as he held Peter close.

 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” shouted Foggy. Peter’s smile deepened.

 

“No promises. But I’ll try.” said Peter as he hugged Foggy back.

 

“But how are you alive?” asked Peter. “I heard the gunshots.” Foggy grinned.

 

“Matt of course. He saved me and kicked those guy’s asses so fast they didn’t even have time to scream!” Peter turned his head to Matt.

 

“How did you find us?” asked Peter.

 

“Apparently Joey’s faster than he looks.” said Foggy, still holding onto Peter protectively.

 

“Plus I was already heading over. You two weren’t answering your phones.” said Matt. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, Matt cocked his head.

 

“The police are on their way.” said Matt. “Looks like Joey was able to contact them. Foggy.”

 

“Right.” said Foggy as he helped Peter to his feet. Peter tried to take a step forward, but his knees buckled and he collapsed into Foggy.

 

“Whoa! Hey there.” said Foggy, pulling Pete back up.

 

“I got you.” said Matt, scooping Peter up into his arms.

 

“Thanks.” mumbled Pete into Matt’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s go Foggy.” shouted Matt.

 

“Right behind you!”

 

…

 

Peter had never been more relieved to be in an office before. He’d always found them to be cramped and dull. But sitting in Nelson and Murdock with a blanket thrown over his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands, Peter felt safe. It was a wonderful feeling after the day he’d had. Matt was carefully tending to Peter’s wounds. Most of them seemed to be closing up. Matt had to sew the worst of them up but with every sip of coco Peter’s strength seemed to grow.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Matt. Peter nodded happily.

 

“I’m sure, thank you.”

 

“I can call Claire.” said Matt. Peter shook his head.

 

“Between you and Foggy, I think I’m patched up pretty good. Foggy took good care of me.” Matt gave a half hearted smile.

 

“Yeah he sure did.” Matt stood up. “Well, we better be getting you home. I’m sure Aunt May will be worried sick if you don’t show up soon.” Peter gave a half smile.

 

“She’s out of town this week. So no biggie, really.” Matt frowned.

 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable sending you home alone in that state.” Peter threw his hands up defensively.

 

“No! No! I’ll be fine! You two already did so much for me today I....” Peter trailed off. Matt could hear the tension in Peter’s voice. Matt couldn’t tell if it was from not wanted to impose more on Matt and Foggy or fear of being alone after what had happened.

 

“Peter, it’s no good to be alone after something like this.”

 

“I don’t want to cause any more trouble, really I-”

 

“Hey, Pete.” said Foggy, cutting Peter off. Peter turned around.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I got some um… more paper work here that could really use some intern help.” Peter’s entire face lit up.

 

“Really!”

 

“Yeah, I know you’re all banged up and all, but you’d be doing me a solid.”

 

“Of course!” yelled Peter. “Thanks Foggy!”

 

Foggy waved his hand, annoyed. “Don’t thank me. We’ll be eating cheap pizza till late. We might even have to sleep here.”

 

“Like a sleep over?”

 

“No not like a sleepover!” grumbled Foggy.

 

“You two could watch a movie if you need a break.” added Matt, helpfully.

 

“Yes!” shouted Peter as Foggy’s face dropped.

 

“This is very important _MATT_. We won’t’ have time for movies.” Peter’s face fell slightly.

 

“Oh go get more hot chocolate.” said Foggy, shooing Peter out of the room. Foggy walked up to Matt and rested a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

 

“That kid. He’s gonna be the death of us.” Matt grinned.

 

“You sure about this Foggy?” asked Matt. Foggy shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I’ll watch him tonight. Hopefully by then I can convince him to stay at one of our places while his aunt is away.” Matt chuckled.

 

“You’d let a teenager stay at your place?” Another shrug from Foggy.

 

“Pff never. Ah, but this one’s a special case.”

 

“Special?” Matt said, prodding Foggy.

 

“Shut up _Matt_! The kid grew on me okay!”

 

“Foggy!” yelled Peter from the other room. “We’re out of hot coco mix!”

 

“Well then what are you standing around here for? Let’s go get some more!” shouted Foggy.

 

“Can we get ice cream too?” asked Peter.

 

“Geez ice cream _and_ pizza? Fine. Whatever you want. As long as it’s rocky road!” yelled Foggy.

 

Matt smiled and leaned back in his chair and smiled happily.


End file.
